Darkest Dawn
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Xion's parents are dead, her best friend/ the one she loves was servery injured, and she's really nothing more than a Puppet that got a chance to restart, only to be used to kill the ones she loves. Now, she goes through the Mark of Mastery, to try and prove she really is worth something.
1. Birth

**Theme : Birth**

**A/N : So, finally, here's the sequel to Beautiful Dawn. It's my own challenge, because I didn't want to go have to find another one. **

* * *

Xion wasn't the same as she used to be.

It was the birth of a new Xion; a more mature, don't mess with me Xion. She didn't mean to be this way, now, but since the death of both her parents, the near murder of the boy she loved, and the fact she had to go on living as nothing more than a Puppet, had scared her a little too deep.

Lea had told her the only way she was going to be able to ever defeat Xemnas and Xehanort was to become a Keyblade Master.

She was ready.

* * *

**Please review? **

**- Silver Dawn **


	2. Color

**Theme : Color**

* * *

The first town was colorful; maybe a little too colorful. It seemed to be familiar, but it was something that was just another trick of her memory.

The plan, for her Mark of Mastery, Lea had planned it out, was to send her through Castle Oblivion, and fight those that she had fought before.

Before she was reborn, reborn as just another puppet. Not that she remember everyone she fought.

This was the older Twilight Town. Twilight Town before the construction and before the older part was torn down and made into parking lots.

Before there was no color.

* * *

**PassionHeart813 : Lol, yeah. I think it was about time to put up the sequel...after I made people wait for a week. **

**Walker of Nothing : Yes, we will, won't we?**

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, he would. **

**Miwasaki Yuki : Lol. XD**

**PrincessWarrior3 : That's okay. ^-^ It's still nice that you reviewed the sequel, and read the original. I appreciate it. ;D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol! XD Yup, it will be. ^^**


	3. Friends

**Theme : Friends**

* * *

"Hey Hayner! Wait for us!"

Xion turned to the sound of the voices. A girl with brown pigtails and a chubby boy ran after a boy with blond hair. The boy stopped and turned to wait for them. They didn't seem to notice that she was there.

Right, because she was suppose to be invisible to them.

"What a great friend you are," the chubby boy said between pants.

The other boy chuckled. "C'mon Pence, you two are just slow, is all. You gotta practice and get faster. Maybe you should lay off the ice cream.."

"H-hey! No way!"

* * *

**Memories of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. :'(**

**PassionHeart813 : It became a big city, full of business, therefore the color and life was taken away from it. **

**Psychic Shipping : Lol, it is a bit colorless. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Oh, thanks! ^^ **

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. ;D**

**PrincessWarrior3 : Good lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**13NeverForget14 : Thanks Roku~. **


	4. Laughter

**Theme : Laughter**

* * *

Xion laughed lightly at the trio of friends. While the blond boy patted his friend on the back, the girl shouted something and ran away. This left the blond, Hayner, gaping in her direction, knowing that she was going to win the game they were playing.

Then the other two ran off. Xion smiled at he panicked cries they gave to the other girl. Whoever was last was going to by ice cream that day.

Without another thought about Xion turned the opposite direction and walked forward.

* * *

**Well this chapter is fun~. **

**Passionheart813 : Yes...;) **

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, indeed! XD**

**PrincessWarrior3 : Yeah I know. I miss them too, actually. They were kinda one of my favorite trios. Maybe it's because they were so unaware of what was going on with Kingdom Hearts. **

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, if she wanted to, she probably could! XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : :(**


	5. Sadness

**Theme : Sadness**

* * *

A strange feeling of sadness swept over Xion as she entered the familiar terrain of the Station Plaza. She could see herself, feel herself, yet again as she drifted into sleep and disappeared from Roxas's arms. She had died. And he had forgotten.

Forgotten his best friend, the one he had shared so many moments with. Bittersweet memories.

She didn't have time for sadness. A dark force appeared in front of her, the Heartless sprouting out of the ground. A Darkside,how appropriate. She had to fight it. And she had to kill it.

All over again.

* * *

**As you can see, Xion is probably going to fight bosses that she's already fought before in the game. Only she won't have much help with it. **

**Walker of Nothing : Yeah, inside, she is really sad. Because of all the things that have gone on. And Hayner, Olette, and Pence haven't been touched by time. **

**PrincessWarrior3 : Yeah. I wanna give her a huge as well. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Indeed. **

**PassionHeart813 : :(**

**Psychic Shipping : XD**


	6. Crush

**Theme : Crush**

* * *

Even with her Keyblade in her hand, she knew that the Darkside could still crush her like a bug if she wasn't careful. She noticed a pattern between it's movements, it's repeated things over and over, and soon Xion was able to memorize them. She was able to hit it's hands to bring it's power down, and sometimes she could get a blow to the head.

And before she knew it, she was the one who had crushed the Darkside so easily. It faded away.

A door opened to Light, and Xion ran through.

* * *

**Well you know...I got kinda creative here. **

**Walker of Nothing : Yeah, I just felt like the Darkside would fit, since Roxas and her fought it before. **

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, she might need a little help, but she'll probably be able to take care of herself. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD She indeed did. **

**KarakuRoku : I would probably be Hayner too, even though I don't really fit any of them. XD I'm more of them AkuRokuShi trio all fit into one person. XD The Ruler of the sky was definitely one of the harder ones, I mean, all of them were pretty easy, but the Ruler of the Sky was hard. If it didn't move so much it would have been easier. **


	7. Favorite Outfit

**Theme : Favorite Outfit**

* * *

Xion remembered, that the Organization XIII coat she wore was almost like a favorite outfit. Since, it was the only thing she ever got to wear. If she tore one, they would give her another, just in her size.

And now she was wearing it again, for the sake that she needed to blend in with everything, even if the walls of Castle Oblivion were blank and there was no color.

Xion pulled the hood of the coat over her head, and pressed on yet another card. The door opened the light, and she walked into it.

* * *

**Yay~ I got another theme up today~. **

**Walker of Nothing : Why, thank you. ;D**

**Miwasaki Yuki : Thanks for the two reviews. xD And I'm glad to give you yet another update. **

**KarakuRoku : That thing would have been so much easier if it hadn't been walking around. I could have gotten it finished it like five minutes if they hadn't had the damn thing moving around. o.o**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD**

**Psychic Shipping : XD**


	8. Sing

**Theme : Sing**

* * *

The light died down to nothing, and Xion could clearly make out the familiar scenery of Destiny Islands. The sound of the waves crashing against the surface of the sand, the smell of the sea in the air.

Xion pulled her hood down, took a look around. She smiled to herself. This was where the starting of her father's journey began.

A familiar, soft, melodic voice began singing in the air. Xion turned toward an opening, to a cave, and walked to it.

Which is where she found herself staring face to face with a younger version of her mother.

* * *

**Woo~. **

**Psychic Shipping : Yeah, that's very true. ;P**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, I just came up with something random, I think. It fit kinda good with the plot so I just put it in there. XP**


	9. Sleep

**Theme : Sleep**

* * *

Kairi walked right past Xion, as if she wasn't even there.

"Mom…?" Xion asked. Nothing. There was no response, only shouting in the distance. The familiar voice of her father, the giggle of her mother, and Riku. Riku was there too?

It was like one of the dreams she used to have when she was little. She would sleep peacefully and dream about these three. There wasn't anything really important that went on, just talks between them that led to other dreams, and more dreams, and now.

Xion walked back out into the open, and smiled at the three.

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : thanks!**

**Psychic Shipping : XD**

**KarakuRoku : Yup, Xion's mom was Kairi. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Thanks. :D**

**Natalis Orbis : Lol, I do like challenges like these. They're like practice for bigger stories lol. I know, i want more stories just on Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They're one of my favorite trios. Actually, I do have a prequel to this story, called _Beautiful Dawn_. It was written a long time ago, back when I was depressed, so it's not very good. But I figured it was worthy of a sequel~. XD**


	10. Dream

**Theme : Dream **

* * *

The sky goes grey, just like in her dream, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi seem to just disappear. It continues to darken, until finally hordes of Heartless slowly appear out of no where. Of course, this is how things work in Castle Oblivion.

She attacked them, making them vanish when they touched her Keyblade. She wasn't in the mood for their presence. She wanted to see her parents again.

Once the rest were gone, the sky returned to normal. But no one reappeared. Another door opened, and she walked into it.

* * *

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah. :')**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Indeed. ;)**

**Psychic Shipping : In a way, I can see that. o.o**

**Walker of Nothing : I am too, if you couldn't tell lol. ;D **

**PrincessWarrior3 : that's okay, we all need a break every once in a while. :)**


	11. Hurt

**Theme : Hurt**

* * *

It hurt to see her parents at such a young age, happy, and active. Then knowing that in twenty years or so they would be dead. At least they had time left.

Yet, they were still killed by someone that they thought was dead. They thought that they had gotten rid of them. But of course, they were still there. They would come back and try to take everything.

Then they hurt Roxas.

Xion tried to put it aside, but she found that that was harder than she thought.

* * *

**Psychic Shipping : XD**

**PrincessWarrior3 : Yes I did, and I'm very excited about it too. X3**

**Walker of Nothing : :3**


End file.
